1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved breastplate assembly for use with otherwise conventional saddle and bridle assemblies, in order to better fit various horses while at the same time providing a more humane training aid having elastic properties which accommodate natural movement of the horse's head. More particularly, the invention pertains to a breastplate assembly including an upper breastplate adapted for connection to a saddle, together with a depending, central strap coupled with the breastplate and extending downwardly therefrom for connection with the saddle girth strap; the central strap includes an elastic, axially stretchable section, preferably as the lower segment of the central strap. An elongated tiedown strap is operably connected with the central strap and extends upwardly for coupling with the horse's bridle. In this fashion, the stretchable section undergoes elastic elongation in response to upward movement of the horse's head during riding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breastplates have been used for centuries with saddles in order to prevent the latter from sliding rearwardly on a horse during riding over rough terrain or up steep grades. The breastplate attaches to the front of the saddle on each side of the horse, and a third or central strap is secured to the breastplate and extends downwardly from the base of the horse's neck and between the horse's legs for connection to the girth strap forming a part of the saddle. In addition, it is common to employ a tiedown strap which is attached to the center of the breastplate and which extends upwardly for connection to the horse's bridle. Such a connection may be to the nose ring of the bridle, to the bridle reins, or to any other convenient location adjacent the horse's head. The purpose of the tiedown strap is to keep the horse's head down and thereby enhance control of the horse. That is, a horse will often attempt to raise its head and neck quickly to maintain balance while at speed, and this can be dangerous to the rider. Accordingly, the tiedown strap is used both as a training aid for the horse and to prevent undue lifting of the horse's head and neck.
Prior breastplate assemblies including tiedown straps are deficient in that they present a relatively solid restraint to the horse's natural movements. Indeed, such prior assemblies have been known to injure horses, particularly with animals having a pronounced tendency toward extreme upward movement of the head and neck. Injuries of this type typically occur around the face or nostrils of the horse, and are therefore especially dangerous.